


Overdose

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Overdose, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, these tags are in reference to the original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: She felt responsibility to check on his apartment. He was most likely long gone, but he was another connection that she had to the past and she wanted to be thorough with investigating his fate.





	Overdose

It was a strange feeling to know exactly where you are, but closing your eyes and expecting your surroundings to look completely different. 

Sophia knew the hole-in-the-wall diner without a doubt. Although the sign was faded, the logo was clearly readable and it brought back an uncomfortable rush of memories. 

The outside patio table that she and Nate always chose was still there. It was bolted to the ground, so it hadn’t been taken or melted down. They’d been there two days before the bombs fell with Shaun in a carrier. He was so happy and curious to be outside in an unfamiliar place -- he always took in new scenery with bright eyes. 

Sophia walked over to the table and put her hands down on the marred surface. The weight of her reality hit her hard, her breath catching in her throat, and she hoped that Preston didn’t notice her falter. 

“Are you okay, General?” 

No such luck. She hesitated a minute before turning around to face him. 

“I’m okay. Thank you, Preston.” 

He nodded and pointed over his shoulder towards a building across the street. It’d been tall during its prime, she remembered, and there was something in the back of her mind that she felt that she should be remembering about it. 

“I want to see how structurally sound this old apartment building is. If there’s a possibility that we could set up a safehouse in it, I think it would be worth our time to investigate.” 

Sophia nodded. It would be fairly easy to defend, as long as no Gunners with missile launchers showed up on the doorstep. Turrets would be easy to set up on the balconies, though. The glass doors were blown out, so the frames could be pried off and replaced with reinforced doors. 

They made their way into the building and Sophia knew she’d been here before. She just couldn’t remember who she knew that lived here. She didn’t want to become too engrossed in her thoughts though, because sometimes nasty surprises were lurking around in buildings like this. Especially ones downtown, where structures were tall and easy to hide in. 

The place seemed entirely deserted. It had been pretty well picked over though. Usually it was common to find more than broken dishes, wet mail, and miscellaneous piles of garbage, but they hadn’t come across anything even remotely salvageable and they were on the third floor already. 

“Hold up,” she said slowly, holding her arm out in front of Preston, “I don’t hear anything, but I think… I knew someone who lived on this floor.” 

At the top of the staircase on each floor, the residents’ last names were listed on a removable plaque. Some of them had been removed and others were on the floor, upside-down in the wrong slot, or damaged beyond the ability to be read, but Sophia could still make out the one that looked familiar. 

“Joshua Lucas,” she read out loud, “number 305. That sounds right.” 

How could she have forgotten Joshua? He was one of her favorite clients. He had his fair share of legal trouble, but it was usually drug related or violation of probation. When Shaun was born, he and his boyfriend came to the hospital to visit her and gave her a bouquet of roses. 

She felt responsibility to check on his apartment. He was most-likely long gone, but he was another connection that she had to the past and she wanted to be thorough with investigating his fate. 

Joshua deserved that much. 

The door was already open to the apartment -- whoever had been there last had left it wide. It looked as though no one had been there for quite some time, though. Light was coming through the broken out windows and glass door. Most of the kitchen cabinets and furniture were missing, which was a pattern throughout the entire building. More than likely, it had been hoarded into a few rooms or carried off by those who could use it. 

Preston watched as she scoured the rooms even more carefully than she usually did. Like every other apartment, there was nothing useful left at all. 

In the bedroom is where Joshua was. 

She recognized the tattered clothes that he was wearing -- his boyfriend bought him that t-shirt for his birthday. 

There were spent Calmex vials scattered on the floor and next to his remains. She gathered them up and set them gently on the night stand next to him. 

“His name was Joshua,” she said quietly, and Preston nodded in understanding, “he was a good person. When I had Shaun, he and his boyfriend came to see me. I… don’t know what I expected to see in here. We can go now, Preston.” 

“We can stay as long as you need, Sophia,” he put his hand over her hand and she took it. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly, squeezing Preston’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to see more about the Sole Survivor as an attorney. I wish that there was more unique dialog options about police stations or with Nick Valentine or something, _anything_ about lawyerly things. 
> 
> I didn't want to use Cait or Hancock for this fill because I thought it'd be too obvious. I always see Preston approaching things like this with empathy and understanding, so I felt that he was a good companion for this story. He has such a calming and supportive energy. <3


End file.
